the_eternal_antiquariumfandomcom-20200214-history
Time
Time in the South is different - but a little similar - to that of our world. 'Calendar System' The current calendar was conceived of by the University of Halholm. Dates are measured as being BC, or Before Cascade, and AC, or After Cascade. Scholars estimate that the old empire began its rule at around 1000 BC. Events before this time are largely unknown. 'The Year' The current year consists of 364 days, split up into 13 months of four seven-day weeks. 'Seasons and Months' The world is known to have five seasons: Spring, Summer, Mirth, Harvest and Winter. Months are named seasonally, and the year begins at Spring: #First-Spring. #Second-Spring. #Third-Spring. #First-Summer. #Second-Summer. #Third-Summer. #Mirth. #First-Harvest. #Second-Harvest. #Third-Harvest. #First-Winter. #Second-Winter. #Third-Winter. There are 28 days in each month. 'Days' Weeks last seven days. #Vadsday. #Straday. #Ignisday. #Rohday. #Lirday. #Semnesday. #Hynday. 'Mirth' Mirth, sometimes called 'the blue season’, is a single month between Summer and Harvest. It is the year’s magical peak – wizards tend to their studies, artificers finish new devices, sorcerers discover their powers, druids perform their rituals. Magical weather brews in the skies. 'Holidays' Each Equinox and Solstice is accompanied with a specific celebratory festival. While some places have specific ceremonies for these days, most just stay up until sunrise with some kind of party in between. Additionally, the first day of Mirth is celebrated as Festa, a time for spellcasters to show what they're made of. 'Remedy Day' (Spring Equinox) 22nd First-Spring. A celebration of healing and new life for the year to come. Commonly associated with flowers and the natural world. 'Glimtide' (Summer Solstice) 3rd Second-Summer. Also called the Day of Lights, since it celebrates light and the things that 'light up our lives' - appropriate for the longest day of the year. Lit lanterns are often let into the sky just before the sun rises. 'Festa' (First Day of Mirth) 1st Mirth. A celebration of magic and all those who dream it. This is an occasion for spellcasters to display their talents, or for artificers to unveil their newest inventions. A day of wonder. 'Fallow's Eve' (Harvest Equinox) 14th First-Harvest. The harvest festival, when people would traditionally eat the first crop of the year. So-called because the next day after was when land was left to fallow. Most people just have a nice dinner. Just as scarecrows are intended to keep crops safe from pests, people often dress in 'scary' attire for Fallow's Eve - though this is often no scarier than a scarecrow. Once thought to be a practical tradition, costumes on Fallow's Eve have long since expanded into a common feature of the holiday, exemplified in masks, tattered clothes and fancy dress. 'Cast-Out' (Winter Solstice). 16th Second-Winter. The Night of Casting Out. Once a folk tradition of trying to 'cast out' malevolent spirits from homes, now a quieter event where people 'cast out' parts of themselves that they wish to leave behind before the new year. A time of self-reflection and remembrance.